Bella's new power
by YukiHaven
Summary: just read it damn it!
1. Chapter 1

_New moon chapter one_

Alice skidded into the room.

"what is it?" Edward asked, eyes narrowing, his heart skipping a beat ,but he didn't know why, he guessed the sound of her voice made him anxious .

"It's ...about... Bella " in between pants as she rested her hand against the doors outer panel

the name almost caused him to faint,... almost he had to use that energy to grip tightly to Alice's shoulders shaking ever so slightly " **WHAT'S HAPPENED TO HER**!!!!!!" his tone of voice hitched

Alice was choking back tears, it was like as if her vision was her own , a peice of her soul could fadedaway in a second,

breaking off...off...off

... until it shattered

"She...She.." she said in gasps

"**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER**!!!!!" he screamed ready to wring her neck off

_'Hmmmmm...tempting'_

'_no' _he shook his head 'this can't be happening

he shook her shoulder's slightly more violently gaining her attention

..."suicide" she barely breathed to nothing, the one word meant so much to her right now, her friend was going to die.

The words wrung in his head like a hammer, it was like someone had taken his heart and thrown it through 3..no 20 different windows. each shattering and cutting a whole wider and deeper into his heart

"what..?" it was like he mouthed it the sound was so faint, he fell down into the nearest chair as Alice watched his shoulders slouch around him like he was hugging himself for comfort

...it broke alice's heart

"Is is too late?" he looked up to her through his thick lashes beyond that lay his burning gold gaze

she hesitated before answering

"**WELLL??!?!??!!?!?" **edwards temper went flaring

_'how the hell could i have done this to her?'_

... 'i want to die' he sighed

limit_'it's moments like these that i wish my mind powers didn't have limitaitons_' it bugged him so much to say the least

"There is a chance" she said hopefully although the tears still fell freely down her face to silk white nightdress

his ears perked up and a shining glance of hope was what alice recieved, alas she knew it wasn't to stay that way with the option she held him...maybe she could give him plan B, he doen's need to know about plan A'

she started quickly wanting to get it over with "you could always go ba-"

she fell shorty due to his immediate response (A/N more like outburst) "**Nooooooooooo**!"

he screamed and had to swallow to save his throat. his eyes immediately went black, his temper reaching to high over boiling point, anything else and he could kill Alice where she stood for her ridiculous ideas "i left her there for her own safety, there is no point returning now!"

"Well" she said stomping her feet childishly she sighed and came up with a plan she knew only she herself could win against with Edward

"She is going to die" she said with a smirk hoping to rile up Edward. by the look on his face it looked like this wasn't going to last long

" Actually that Bitch deserves to die, didn't you warn her what was to be accepted so she deserves to die of sorrow for her actions"

Snap (A/N that went his temper control...hey wait Edward has temper control , alright who's been messing around with my damn script!!! ..Damn.. anyways )

his hands went without a hitch around alice's neck . she did nothing to stop this, although she could have if she really wanted to.

it wasn't long though until alice was scratching at his hands desperately to gain free oxygen intake

"Don't you ever** EVER **speak like that about Bella again, **DO YOU HERE ME**?" he spoke in such a tone that even Alice had to give him some credit

she stopped her struggling and let her hands fall limply to her sides

she smiled as her throat launched a bloodfilled cough to under his right eye, she watched the crimson rain pour down his angry face and smirked with her stained teeth " Bella would do anything for you, anything to save you, yet your pathetic ass wouldn't so the same"

she laughed hysterically choking blood up making her voice become raspy and Edward flinch due to the unwanted blood shower

"hn" she said (A/N Itachi did you right this, evil smile from backround, whatever fanboy, evil eyes look down, uh-oh... bye)

she continued her speech to push him over the edge he so desperately needed to follow

"you know you promised to stay with her...**Forever**"

she shrugged her right shoulder and gave him a death glare to his shocked , blood soaked face.

the room was quiet , it was tense for a few moments between the two until finally alice spoke

"Or...are you a liar?"

his face went from shocked to terrifed so fast it made her do a double take, her words finally sunk in... finally things are turning down the right path

he stuttered through his next words

"I...killed her" he fell back down into the chair , his head in his hands as he scrunched and clawed into his scalp in his own self-loathing.

an eeries silence swept the room (A/N the type of silence that meant something horrible was going to happen)

" _**I KILLED HER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **_( A/N told you) his cry probably shook the world over and upside

down, Edward with his inhuman sgtrength lifted up a few chairs and toppled a few desks in his frenzy of hatred towards himself and love for bella

the thought made him freeze, all his feelings in his soul and probably in the world couldn't be absorbed in the last words he spoke

It unlocked something deep within him

he then realized something. . . he truly loved her, truly and deeply.

she's been through so much as it is

his memories of the pheonix incident leaking back to him in horrid memory flashes

he gave in to alice's taunting , he wouldn't regret it later on

he sighed and raked his hands through his hair and said "what do i have to do?" he sounded exasperated

Alice smiled , score three for me ,

damn.. i just realized alice thought "i always win" she whispered , thoughts of hope filled herself to the brim as she stood leaning against the rail of the only window in this damned hotel and watched outside as her hair circled around her head , she breathed in fresh air of the city and felt content as Edward left the room shutting the door quietly as he left

'_please' _thought Alice

'_bring her back at all cost _'her mind began to drift into other things

End

**A/N Don't worry i will be updating everyday. i have writted up to chapter 4 and i keep writing .**

**Peace out faithful fanfic readers i salute you**

**and jamie "I love yous" anime face, I'm sorry guys but i'm gonna make edward suffer for a few chappies until we get to the romance and the sweet lemony goodness!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read this Hello peeps from the fan fiction world….starts to cry…I am so choke sorry I should be updating, now I know how hard it is for the other authors...**

**I just never get around to typing up the chappies and I keep losing my papers () I shouldn't have promised everyday updates. I am truly sorry, beat me with a stick I beg of you make me feel horrible**

**(Aw great I sound like Bella now, hey...Wait that means I get Edward!!WOOHOO.Bella starts to evil glare at me…yipes) well anyway I promise I absolutely promise that I will update every weekend, I swear on eclipse! I am sorry if you were expecting a story chapter…which I'm sorry I'm not. I had exams so that didn't help. CURSE YOU SCHOOL BOARD SYSTEM AND YOUR TORTUOS METHODS, I SWEAR ON IT! But I think I did well on my essays (thumbs up) I've got two days off so I will update then. I leave you with something before I blast off, some cool stickers I found for my car**

**IF EDWARD AND BELLA DON'T STAY TOGETHER I'M GOING TO STAB SOMEONE!**

**EDWARD SEXIER THEN YOU SINCE 1901**

**WHERE THE HELL IS MY EDWARD CULLEN**

**STUPIS SHINY VOLVO OWNER**

**Good day (:**


End file.
